monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic Mantango
A more potent variant of the standard Matango, players would be advised to approach them with extreme caution. In-Game Description: "A naked woman with pale, bone white skin, scheming purple eyes with black sclera, black hair that falls to her waist, and a stout purple mushroom cap with large black spots on top of her head, which at a glance looks almost identical to a hat. Her wide smile is equal parts lascivious and sinister as she habitually brings one of her hands up to trace her fingers across her lips. Her B cup breasts are entirely smooth and seemingly without nipples. Both her wrists are surrounding by the head of a mushroom that points towards her hand like a bracelet or the cuff of an outfit, leaving the underside's gills pointing towards her bone white arm. Her sizable butt is perfectly smooth, and her legs end in a fibrous stalk just below knee level, where smaller mushrooms like the one on her head sprout out from." Encyclopedia Entry: "Solitary mushroom women that prefer to live in dark and damp caves that utilize a variety of different spores to entice and incapacitate their prey. This variety of matango is significantly more dangerous and predatory than their calmer and kinder red capped sisters, leaving them eager to draw in any and all prey they find with a fake loving smile and mind melting aphrodisiacs before they paralyze their victims and wring them dry of all their sexual fluids. Luckily, due to their stationary nature, if a toxic matango has been found previously it is easy to remember where they are, and as such many signs have been posted within the mountain to warn where many of them lay, but some may be unmarked, and they are intelligent enough to occasionally remove the signs themselves with the help of other monster girls, so caution is advised at all times when exploring areas where they may live. It is uncommon for this species of matango to find, or have interest in a dedicated mate due to their amoral nature, but some have been known to become overly attached and clingy to certain individuals, becoming possessive and appearing to fall in love, but given their nature, it is hard to tell the difference between a toxic matango in love and one faking it to receive nutrients easily. Another important thing to note is that while their spores are not addictive in nature, certain individuals have been known to become addicted to the pleasure these varieties of matangos can give, so caution is advised if you encounter them. WARNING to any women: EXTREME care should be taken if this kind of matango is encountered, as repeated exposure to their spores and multiple orgasms can eventually lead to your transformation into a matango yourself. Be sure to visit the church regularly for purification to help prevent this. It is important to note that while this variety of matango is regarded as malicious in nature, there has been no substantiated evidence to show that they have ever intentionally turned women into matangos, but repeated unprotected exposure will still lead to transformation." Attacks * Lecherous Spores (Debuffing Attack, Applies 20 stacks of Aphrodisiac) * Toxic Temptation (Temptation Attack; harder to resist when under the effects of Charm, Ass Fetish, or Sex Fetish; impossible to resist with the Mushroom Head Perk; failure applies Sex stance) * Paralysis Spores (Debuffing Attack, Applies 2 stacks of Paralysis) * Tighten (Sex Attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) * Sensual Gyration (Sex Attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) * Lecherous Kiss (Kiss Attack, Kissing Fetish, requires Make Out stance, applies 20 stacks of Aphrodisiac) Perks: * Alluring * Sex Adept * Schemer * Undeniable Pleasure Loss Scene: Category:Generic Monsters Category:Caverns